1. Field
Embodiments relate to an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ultra large scale integration of an integrated circuit device and the decrease in a gate length of a field effect transistor (FET), attention has been directed to a device including a FinFET having a three-dimensional (3D) channel, as well as to increasing characteristics related to operating speed, power dissipation, and economic efficiency in order to increase the overall operational reliability of transistors forming an integrated circuit device.